Assault on Tarterra (Separatist-Federal War)
The Assault on Tarterra was a surprise offensive conducted by the Galactic Unified Federation, on July 22nd, 2017, against Tarterra, which contained the largest population of Earth Humans. The Battle resulted into GUF forces conquering Tarterra, in just a few hours, along with the massacre of about 20,000 Earth humans, and CIS forces on the planet. Despite the defeat, stranded Earth Humans that survived the Invasion continued to stage an effective resistance against the Federal forces, until the CIS counter attacked Tarterra 5 years later. The Attack on Tarterra became the opening engagement to the Separatist-Federal War, as Tarterra became a major stronghold in the Hardiark System for a Galactic United Federation Invasion. ''Prior to the Events Before the initial arrival of the Galactic Unified Federation, Planet Tarterra was just commissioned by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, as a major factory slash quarter world for Earth human workers, who were part of the Separatist Industrial force, that was established in 2008, 5 years after the Far Away War ended. During the course of harsh winters on Tarterra, Earth humans were quickly able to adapt to the new world by 2010, after the planet's establishment a year prior in 2009. During the years of the Separatist Imperial War, that was taking place in the Star Wars Galaxy, Earth Humans were ordered to aide in the Separatist Imperial War effort, by constructing vehicles and munitions on Tarterra, while Droid Factories on both the planet and elsewhere in the Hardiark System, produced Battle Droids. By the 3rd year of the Separatist Imperial War, multiple CIS armies vacated the Milky Way Galaxy, due to the failing grounds that was being caused by the Galactic Empire during the 2nd year of the war, causing the Hardiark System colonization methods to be taken over by the Trade Federation. However in 2017, (5 BBY in the Star Wars Galaxy) multiple Unidentified flying objects, breached the Trade Federation radar network, and hovered around the Workers quarters for a few seconds before escaping a squadron of Droid Starfighters, despite this encounter the Humans of Earth continued to produce weapons and vehicles while also supporting their families on Tarterra, not knowing that the Unidentified flying object that was chased away by Federation Starfighters was in fact a reconnaissance craft of the Galactic Unified Federation, that was sent in order to scout out planets in the Hardiark System. By July 22nd, 2017, the planet would be hit by a surprise Invasion, that would eventually cost the lives of most of the workers, beginning a whole new war to the solar system. Engagement 'UFO Skirmish' Before the Invasion, Trade Federation long range sensors picked up an Unidentified flying object approaching Tarterra from deep space, where Droid Starfighters were immediately scrambled in order to eliminate the unidentified spacecraft, however the UFO had apparently disappeared from radar view just before the Vulture Droids were able to appear at their destination, confusing most of the Droids on the surface of Europa. Despite this short encounter, the Earth Humans were never informed of the contact, and were continuing to work in the industries, as normal, but unknown to them, was that the UFO, had somehow appeared in the skies over their camps and Industries, gathering the attention of both Earth Humans and Droids on the ground, The unidentified craft immediately sends in several shock waves all along the region, scanning the everyone on the ground, before sending a few shots towards the Earth Humans on the field, sparking a massive panic. As multiple humans attempted to escape into cover, many of them were immediately killed by the UFO's lazer cannons. Multiple droids attempted to cover the humans as they escaped into one of the factories, while multiple AA Turrets were firing among the UFO, but quick maneuvering made it almost impossible to hit. The UFO was able to counter these AA Cannons by firing a EMP missile at the lazer cannons forcing them to be disabled, rendering them useless, while most of the Battle Droids on the ground were easily taken out, However just as the one Unidentified flying object began to attack the factory where some of the Humans and Battle Droids were in, the Droid Starfighters that were previously sent to space quickly descended back towards the planet's surface and attacked the UFO Causing it to flee, from Tarterra's air space, Droid Starfighters quickly pursued the Unidentified ship back into orbit, while firing at it, only for the ship to disappear into Hyperspace, and off the Trade Federation sensors forcing the Vulture Droids to return back to the Moon's surface. 'GUF Fleet arrives' Following the UFO encounter, nearly 30 Earth Humans perished on the fields, as multiple B-1 Battle Droids placed their corps inside transports in order to be sent to the Morgue, where they would then be transferred to Earth for burial, while those who were still alive on the field were immediately taken over to the medical facility where they were healed through Bacta Injections. Many of the workers who fled and entered the factories were ordered by Neiomedians to remain into the facility until further orders could be transmitted from Archer. About an hour into the clean up, new contacts soon were picked up by the Separatist long range sensors, and before the Trade Federation knew it the entire planet of Europa was now the target of an Invasion, as multiple Unidentified frigates declared by the Neiomedians of about 20 to 30 vessels arrived from out of Hyperspace and were advancing straight towards Archer's Icy Moon. Upon first sighting of the fleet, an emergency alert was declared on Tarterra, and many of the Earth Human workers were quickly ordered into the secured camps located on Galaxy Hill, while multiple Droid Starfighters and Trade Federation bombers launched into space, in order to engage the Invading fleet, while a single Battlegroup was sent over from Archer, to counter the menace as well. The first shots were fired in space as the Droid Starfighters and Bombers clashed with the Unidentified Starfighter escorts and frigates, where a massive war broke out in space. At first the Droids appeared to hold a good amount of space preventing the fleet from advancing into Europa airspace, allowing the Federation Battle group of Droid Control ships to engage. Despite an intense blocking by the small Droid fleet, the Blockade of ships proved to be ineffective against these unidentified vessels and were easily overrun and destroyed by the enemy, before sending down transports towards Tarterra below, beginning a Ground War, It was from here that the residents on Tarterra would learn that the army that is assaulting the Moon, was known as the Galactic Unified Federation. 'Battle on the Ground' Upon arriving in the skies over Tarterra, multiple ground based CIS Orbital guns immediately began to fire upon the incoming transports, while reinforcements were sent from Jupiter in order to repel the fleet in Space. Though most of the transports were lost during the descent, They were able to land in the snowy fields outside Galaxy Hill, placing most of the Earth Human workers in danger. As Separatist ground based anti Orbital Turrets constantly fired at the Incoming transports, multiple Droid battalions from all sectors of Europa quickly moved in towards Galaxy Hill, which was revealed to be where the GUF forces were concentrating the most when it came to their decent. As multiple Battle Droids fortified Galaxy Hill and elsewhere in the region, Earth Humans were immediately ordered by Neiomedians to evacuate from the Factory grounds and Residential quarters immediately, while others attempted to call for more aid from Archer. Battle Droids who were stationed immediately gathered as many Earth Human workers as they could and placed them in an underground Bunker before moving into defensive positions in order to engage GUF forces as they were now deploying their ground Invasion and advancing towards the hill from 3 separate sides. 'Battle of Galaxy Hill' While advancing up the hill, in massive battle armors that according to the Neiomedians were nothing created from star wars, a massive shootout occurred for control of the hill. Multiple GUF Star lords quickly overran the first group of trenches, as their weapons were shown to be quite superior then those of the Federation blasters, but despite these clean sweeps, their advance became stalled at the base of the hill. During the fight, some Earth Humans were pulled out from the bunker and given permission by B-1 Battle droids to defend the right flank, while others who had no experience remained at the bottom of the hill inside the bunker. While a large bulk of Earth humans and Battle Droids defended the right flank, more Star Lord's arrived from space, this time with vehicle tank support. As Droideikas eventually rolled in to provide suppressive fire to the enemy below, the Droideika's shields itself also proved to be ineffective against the GUF's power energy rifles, which by then shocked most of the Neiomeidians on the hill. As tanks soon surrounded the hill, a massive shelling of the tip violently shook the bunker inside, causing severe panic from all Earth Humans down below, to the point that CIS Battle droids had to maneuver all Earth Humans out of the bunker and through the trenches while the Droids continued to hold the hill. While evacuating the civilians multiple Droid Gunships attempted to pound the Invasion force from above, but even their weapons were proved useless against the Federal's heavy armor. As the blizzard began to intensify, due to the heavy fighting plaguing Galaxy Hill, Droids began to lose control of the hill, despite reinforcements coming in from the North. During the course of the heavy engagement Command Droid OOM-91, was able to successfully maneuver a large group of civilians out of the Battle Zone while Droideika's guarded them, and into the Industry field, while also using the cover of the Droid Gunships from above. Unfortunately a large capital ship belonging to the Galactic United Federation arrived in the skies above the hill further hinting that the second wave of the CIS reinforcements failed against the GUF Fleet in orbit, and that the GUF Now had control of the skies around the Jupiter Moon. With an intense orbital bombardment, most of Galaxy Hill, along with those Earth Humans that were still present on the hill was reduced to rubble, allowing the Federals to gain a foothold on Tarterra. 'Earth Human Massacre' As Galaxy Hill fell, OOM-91 quickly gathered the Earth Humans through the snowy fields, but as the group were approaching a series of MTT modified transports in order to carry humans, the group is attacked by Federal forces that approached from the left, causing a shoot out between the escorting Droids, and Star Lords. Panic ensued once again, as OOM-91 quickly tried to maneuver the Earth humans into the MTT's but the Federal forces easily broke through the line of Droids and Droidiekas, and began to exterminate most of the workers including OOM-91 himself. As Earth Humans fled into the blizzard, they were easily hunted down by Star Lord troopers and exterminated. By a 39 minutes the last shot was fired, and the whole snowy field became a graveyard of rotting Earth Human corpses and Droids, the massacre would be witnessed by a Neiomeidan, who then ordered an evacuation of Tarterra at once, and that the planet was lost. 'Evacuation' As Federal forces began to overrun the Jupiter Moon, Neiomedians gathered around Baktoid Shipyards at Icora Canyon, where multiple Earth Humans that survived the massacre at Galaxy Hill, quickly moved onto Separatist Techno Union ships, but as the transports were being filled with refugees, Federal starfighters appeared and began to attack the evacuation site. While being covered by Droid Starfighters and and Scarabs, the Techno Union ships were at last able to gather the last of the refugees, as the Droids held the ground Invasion that was approaching rapidly. However just as the ships took off, 2 of them were immediately shot down by a Federal Urik class carrier that was watching the evacuation from above. Tri Fighters mixed with Droid Bombers attempted to destroy the carrier, but were unable to pierce the shields, but just as another Techno Union ship was about to be destroyed a single Kessid-Class Carrier arrived and damaged the Federal vessel allowing the Techno Union ships to escape into Orbit, where not long after they would later come under fire from the GUF fleet in space. The new Kessid class Carrier now known as Grievous, quickly escorted the small fleet of surviving Techno Union ships as they were being slaughtered in space by the fleet, as Archer quickly sent another relief force in order to aide in the evacuation of Tarterra. Despite heavy losses, the Federation fleet was able to keep the GUF fleet occupied enough to the point that the Techno Union ships were able to jump into Hyperspace, and escape to Earth. Aftermath In the aftermath following the Invasion of Tarterra, the entire Moon was conquered by the Galactic Unified Federation, which would also mark the beginning of a whole new war and front for the Confederacy of Independent Systems, upon their return from their own galaxy. Following the Occupation, over 20,000 Earth Humans were killed by the Orbital bombardment at Galaxy Hill and the Massacre in the snow fields. Another 200 were also killed during the evacuation, while on Techno Union ships, but thanks to the Archer Occupation fleet intervening along with the Grevious, the remaining 4 Techno Union ships were able to escape for Earth, but in the end both the Third Fleet of reinforcements sent from Archer along with the Grievous would eventually become overrun by the fleet and destroyed. Although a large portion of Earth humans were killed on Tarterra, not all humans were able to escape, those who remained behind would stage their very own resistance war against the Galactic Unified Federation, until the Separatists return 5 years later in 2022. Immediately after the fall of Tarterra, the Galactic Unified Federation began to expand their territory among the Hardiark System by Attacking Archer, Moray and Razoul, in an Orbital Blitzkrieg Attack. Trivia'' Category:Downfall Events Category:Separatist-Federal War Category:Engagements of the Separatist-Federal War Category:2017 Category:Separatist-Federal War Era